Minecraft Comes Alive
'Information' Say goodbye to those ugly and boring Testificates! Minecraft Comes Alive (MCA) aims to give Minecraft's villagers an actual use within the game. 'Main Features' *Villagers are no longer "Caveman Squidwards". MCA replaces them with male or female humans that have many unique skins. *Villagers can be interacted with. You can talk to them, ask them to follow you, set their home, give them gifts, etc. *You can build a relationship with villagers. Get your relationship with one high enough and you can marry them. *You can have children with the villagers that you marry. *Your children will grow over time and do chores for you. They will eventually grow into adults who can get married and have their own children. Source: Minecraft forum thread 'Recipes' 'Wedding Ring' Gifts to a villagers to gets marrieds to thems. 'Engagement Ring' Gift to a villager to become engaged to them. Give them a wedding ring afterwards to cause all nearby villagers to give you gifts. Collect the gifts by right-clicking the viliger then pressing the "Collect Gifts" button. 'Arranger's Ring' Gift to two different people to make them get married to each other. 'Whistle' Right click while holding it to call your children and spouse to your current location so you can have''' your''' family back 'Tombstone' Place it on the ground and write on it like a sign as a tribute to a hemroid! family member. 'FAQ' 'Inventories/Equipping Items' Q. How do I make my child or spouse equip a weapon or armor of a certain type? ' ''A. Children and spouses will always equip the item or armor with the highest maximum durability. You cannot force them to use lesser tools when they have better ones in their inventory. 'Q. How big are the inventories? ' A. Your spouse and children all have a 36 slot inventory, the same size as yours. 'Q. Will they use enchanted items? ' A. No. Do not give them enchanted items as the enchantment on them may be lost. 'Q. Will they use items from other mods? ' A. Items such as swords and other tools usually work. Armor usually does not appear. '''Interaction Q. How do I raise hearts? ' ''A. Chat or Joke to take a change to either raise or lower hearts by a small amount. Give them gifts to raise hearts quickly. The more expensive the gift is, the more that their hearts will go up. 'Q. How do I give gifts? ' A. Click "Gift" when interacting with a villager and then right click them again while holding the item you wish to give them. Be careful, you cannot get your gifted item back once you give it to the villager. 'Q. What does "Set Home" do? ' A. It will make the villager teleport to that location and go to sleep when nighttime begins, so they don't wander off. Keep them away from half blocks and stairs, because that messes with setting their home point. You will be notified if setting their home point fails. '''Marriage/Engagement Q. How do I get engaged? ' ''A. Give the engagement ring to a villager when their hearts are at 100 or above. 'Q. What does engagement do for me? ' A. It causes all villagers nearby to give you gifts based on their relationship with you. 'Q. What kinds of gifts do they give? ' A. The possible gifts and amount given varies on their relationship with you. Hearts at 75-100 yield the best results. 'Q. Do I have to get engaged before I get married? ' A. No. You can skip engagement and give them a wedding ring directly. You will not receive gifts from the villagers. 'Q. I'm engaged, but I get a warning when I go to procreate. ' A. That's because if you procreate while you're engaged, you don't receive any gifts. Give them a wedding ring as well. 'Q. Can I marry more than one villager at a time? ' A. No. 'Q. Can I marry a villager with the same gender as myself? ' A. Yes. 'Q. How do I make my spouse hold the baby? ' A. Gift it to them or place it in their inventory. 'Q. Can I end my marriage? ' A. Yes. You can either kill your spouse or go to a priest and have them arrange for a divorce. Your spouse keeps the items in their inventory if they're not close enough to you during the divorce. '''Arranging Marriages ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. How do I arrange a marriage? ' ''A. Craft two arranger's rings. Make the two villagers you want to be married get close to each other. Making them follow you works well. Give them arranger's rings. 'Q. How long does it take for their babies to grow up? ' A. 15 minutes by default. 'Q. What do their babies turn into? ' A. The baby turns into a regular villager with the profession of its father. '''Babies Q. How do I have a baby? ' ''A. When married, click "Procreate" when interacting with your spouse. 'Q. Does it matter what I name it? ' A. You can name your child whatever you want, but certain names have certain benefits. *''Katniss '''(Female) - Very hard hitter with a bow & arrow.'' *''Shepard (Male/Female) - Tosses creepers into the air and makes them explode.'' *''FemShep (Female) '- Same as Shepard. *''Altair '''(Male) - Runs fast. Very hard hitter with a sword.'' *''Ezio (Male) - Runs fast. Very hard hitter with a sword.'' *''Chell (Female) - Has a 50% chance of avoiding any kind of damage.'' *''Ash (Male) '- Very good at taming animals. 'Q. What do I do with the baby once I have one? ' A. You have to wait a certain amount of time for it to grow. The time is 15 minutes by default. '' '''Q. How many can I have? ' A. You can have only one baby growing at a time, but you can have an unlimited number of children. 'Q. How do I know when it is ready to grow up? ' A. A message appears telling you so. 'Q. What if I don't see the message? ' A. It appears each time you start your world. 'Q. How do I make my baby grow up? ' A. Right click the ground while holding it. 'Q. I lost my baby! What do I do? ' A. You can't get it back without cheating. To be able to have another one go to a priest and select "Give Up Baby" in the Special menu. '''Q. Can I instant grow my child? A. Yes, do /mca.debug on, You can get as much children super fast. It's possible to get twins too. However, this will cause your children to be named DEBUG. Your spouse will also still say you have a baby if you grow it in this mode. You can turn this off by typing: /mca.debug off. '' 'Children and Chores' '''Q. Do children grow up further? ' A. Yes. They grow into adults after 3 hours by default. Which is custamizable by going in to the config. Q. Do they grow up automatically? ' ''A. If you allow them to. If you want them to grow automatically, they will gradually get taller as they approach adulthood. If you don't want them to grow automatically, they will remain small until you tell them they can grow up. 'Q. Do my children require items to do their chores? ' A. Yes. Anything you can do without items, such as chopping trees or killing animals, your children won't require any items as well. However fishing, farming, etc. does require items. 'Q. Does the material of the item make a difference? ' A. Yes. A better material will of course equal faster working. 'Q. What is "Passive" mining? ' A. They help you locate the ore that you select. If there is some nearby, they tell you how many blocks away it is but not in which direction. This damages their pickaxe three times each time they tell you where some ore is. 'Q. What is "Active" mining? ' A. They will mine through blocks in the direction that you choose and at the distance you choose. '''Adults Q. How are adults different from children? ' ''A. They can get married to other people. 'Q. How do I make them get married? ' A. The same way as you do with normal villagers. 'Q. Can they have kids? ' A. Yes. The same way as two married villagers. 'Q. Can their children grow up and have kids? ' A. Yes. '''Q.How i get 2 villagers have a baby? A. gift two a cake each and they will have a baby Category:Q. Can i change my babys name AFTER it is born? Category:Yes you can you nmeed something from the mod Category:Babies Category:HOW DO I GO TO CONFIG